1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus that has a large viewing angle, improved contrast characteristics, and a fast response speed. Thus, the organic light emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, visible light is emitted from the organic emission layer.